deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/GGvDS Round 1: I-No vs. Lord Raptor
I-No(Guilty Gear XX) : A mysterious woman who altered the altered the Guilty Gear timeline by time traveling and changing the certain events, she constantly manipulate the characters of GG against one another for her sheer enjoyment. Vs. Lord Raptor(Darkstalkers:The Night Warriors) : a young charasmatic rock-star who killed himself and thousands of his fans in his last live performance, years later he would be ressurected by Emperor Ozomu as an undead corpse. Now a zombie Lord Raptor along with his side kick the anamorphic being Le Malta set out to kill his master and become lord of the Maiken world. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? I-No Origin: Guilty Gear XX 2002 Timeline: Uknown Region of Operation: Worldwide through time and space Techniques & Powers/Abilites Power Showcase Here's a video! thumb|300px|left and her Last Will and Testament! thumb|300px|left Lord Raptor Origin: Darkstalkers: The Night Warrior 1994 Timeline: 1983-til death, After Ressurection is uknown Region of Operation: The Makai World Techniques & Powers/Abilities Power Showcase Here's a video! thumb|300px|left And another! thumb|300px|left Debate Facetheslayer will be my guest debator for the Guilt Gear Warriors, while I represent the Darkstalker Warriors in order to see which warrior will conquer the other. FTS steps up first. I-No is really easy to do some killer combos with, especially with her great speed from her dash attacks, such as Sultry Preformance, as well as strong punishing moves, and other magic based moves from her guitar. Compared to Lord Raptor, she's a throughbred compared to a packmule when it comes to speed. Also, she has time traveling abilities, which she doesn't use often, since it's quite difficult, however, she has that power to escape to the past, or future, to fight another day. Now it's my turn Lord Rator is considered one the most agile and speedy warriors in the Darkstalker Universe. He is known to be able to pull of swift and brutal quick combos that a large portion health, and is known for his zany supernatural based moves such as ableing to turn his undead body into razor sharp weapons and ordering his servant Le Malta into devourind his opponent and turning them into basketballs. His electrical based powers will prove an extra damage and his undead nature can help him outlast his opponent. Sex, Death, and Rock n' Roll! Sydney, Australia 2186 A huge, extravagant event is about to happen in the Neo Sydney Opera House. Some magazines call it the most anticipated music concert in the New World featuring the infamous “God of Metal” the one, the only: Lord Raptor. Critics call him the love child of Ozzy Ozbourne and Iron Maiden due to his incredible and unique sound. Some protestors call him the next antichrist by his pale looking skin and his street punk/gothic lifestyle. Nobody knows where he came from, but what is known is the mysterious rocker Raptor suddenly appeared in the music scene in his native Australia and gave life once more to the heavy metal genre in its darkest hour. Thousands of die-hard punk rocker fans soon start to pour into the performing art centre. Tickets start to sell out left and right. The Fans soon start packing into the seats, trying to get the best view of their rocker idol. Soon, all of the opera house 2,679 seats were full to the brim. A tall man -wearing a blue jean vest with a the Iron Maiden Union Jack mascot and some dark blue jeans- walks on stage and grabs the microphone from it’s stand. He presses his lips against the phone. “How are we doing tonight Sydney!?” The man yells out. The audience screams out in excitement. “ I can’t hear you!?” The man taunts, holding his hand over his left ear. The audience screamed even louder in excitement. “Alright!” The man yells out. “ Tonight, The Neo Sydney Opera House is proud to present the God of Heavy Metal. The one and only…Lord Raaaaaaaaaaaptor!” Je yells, pointing his finger up in the air and then…the lights went off. An eerie, alluring music begins to play. Two red strobe lights suddenly flash onto the stage. A stream of white fog pours onto the walkway and stage area. Then, a large brood looking figure wearing a large crimson colored cloak-it’s face hidden behind the hood- walks onto the stage. The brood figure stands in the middle of the stage and stares at the silent audience before finally removing its cloak. Revealing the figure to be the ghostly human looking Lord Raptor; shirtless and in his signature purple skinny pants with the British flag on the left shin, all kept in tact with Raptor’s signature spike belt. The crowd goes wild. Raptor raises his devil horn sign up in the air as the cheering of his fans become louder. The native Aussie walks up and grabs the microphone from its stand. “Good evening Sydney!” He yells out. The audience screams in response. “Thank you for joining me this fine evening. Tonight is the night we celebrate the Birth of The Great Demon Lord Vishtal!” He announces, brushing his hand over his wild, unkempt purple hair.” And what’s not the best way for me to spend it than with my adoring, faithful fans you supported me.” The audience screams in appreciation. Raptor grabs his signature demonic looking guitar standing on the side. “To celebrate this find evening, how about I kick start this show with a little song I made 2 weeks into making this concert.” Raptor began. “It’s called Midnight Illusion and don’t worry maties…it’s a real killer!” Raptor raises his guitar pick and up in the air and slams it onto his guitar, sending a stream wave over at the audience. The crowd goes wild as the heavy metal god strums his hand over the delicate strings, creating a symphony of heavy metal sounds. The crowd head bangs back and forth, over and over again. 5 minutes into the song, strange things begin to happen. All of the woman start getting involved in wild orgies happening on the walkway. Male fans begin to fight amongst each other, causing a massive, vicious mash pit to form. 10 minutes in, people inside the building start to wave burning crosses all over the place and place demonic pentagons around the area. Soon the entire opera house is turned into a hellish wasteland, all caused by the music of one certain man, whose eyes gleamed in delight over the carnage he created. Amidst the total carnage a woman in red is seen standing atop of the roof railings, watching the all-out bloodbath blossom in the cold night. A sinister smile appears on her ruby-red lips, as she watches the chaos fly delightfully. Her red witch like hat suddenly forms a gleaming smile, revealing the rows of sharp, pearly-white teeth. … After the show, Lord Raptor retreats into his dressing room where he is seen- in his true demonic, undead form- strumming the strings of his guitar while sitting on the chair shaped form of his trusted servant Le Malta. “Great show boss! You really sure brought the house down.” The purple blob complimented, while trying tirelessly to stay in this form. What can I say.” Raptor said. “I’m practically a god to these sacks of meat. Ever since I came back to this god forsaken world centuries ago, they practically welcomed me with open arms.” He then strums a short melody from his guitar. “Soon I will make this world mine.” “Uhh…boss?” Le Malta said “What is it ?” Raptor replied. “Umm… when you said that you were going to conquer the world… exactly how long did say this was going to take?” Le Malta said in a short burst. Thinking that his master won’t hear him. A moment of silence has passed when suddenly the purple blob creature gets a huge bonk in the head by his master. “What do you mean by how long mate?” Raptor said in a sinister tone. “Don’t tell you’re beginning to doub''t my conquest Malta? The undead rock star rubbed his fist into the feeble blobs head. “Not at all master!” Le Malta squealed. “Please don’t hurt me!” A glimpse of sympathy appears on the demonic zombie’s face. “Now don’t say that Le Malta…” Lord Raptor said soothingly “I’m not going to hurt you.” Raptor pats the injured blob on the head in comfort. “Really?” Le Malta said with a glimpse of hope appearing in his eye. “ No… not at all.” Raptor replied while petting Le Malta on the head, causing him to smile in delight. “In fact the only thing that I want to do is RIP YOUR BLOOODY PURPLE BAG OF FLESH TO PIECES!” All of a suddenly Lord Raptor squeezes Le Malta head very tightly, causing his large red eye to pop out of his head in an unearthly way. “Oh my…….such strong hands.” A female voiced said seductively. Raptor hears the voice from afar and loses interested in hurting his bumbling servant, causing him to let go of the creature. “Who’s there?” Raptor said while getting up off of Le Malta. The Purple transforms back into his small, mobile form. “Show yourself!” The zombie demanded. All of a sudden a female figure suddenly appears out of the shadows in the corners. The figure turns out to be the time-traveling witch I-No. Dressed in her signature skimpy red dress outfit, wearing her animated sinister looking red witch hat, and holding onto her prized green guitar. “WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!” Le Malta felt a jolt of lighting shock is heart as his eye lays upon the most beautiful thing he ever seen. His heart probes out each time it beats. The blob creature red eye unearthly extends out of his socket has he zooms in on the witch’s firm c-cup size breasts loosely covered up from her dress.Le Malta was head over heels in love with this unknown woman… for a brief moment; until Lord Raptor slams his foot on his head. “Get a hold of yourself.” Raptor sneered. The zombie rock star turns his head towards I-No. “Thought I told those blokes in management not to let groupies in before the show.” Raptor remarked. “* giggle* what can I say. I’m a huge fan.” I-No replied. “ I bet you are love.” The demonic looking zombie walks towards the scantly dressed witch. He circles around her a couple times, eyeing her hourglass curves and buxom assets. “And since you’ve been here for quite some time… I bet you think I owe you something. A song? An autograph? Your ''soul? Name your pick.” Raptor taunted. I-No giggled. “Actually I came here with an offer.” She said. Lord Raptor stops right beside the witch. “And what might that be.” Raptor said. “A place in the plans of making this boring, god-forsaken world a bit more fun.” I-No replied. “I’m listening…” The zombie tweeted. A smile appears in I-No’s red lips. “My master sees a lot of potential in you Lord Raptor and wants you to take a place by side in his conquest: to give birth to a new world.” She explained. “And with your cooperation… “ The witch caresses the zombies cold, rotten chest. “My master will give you unimaginable powers you ever dreamed of. “ She places her lips against Raptor’s ear and whispers “What do you say?” “Let me think…” Lord Raptor hesitates for a brief moment before answering. “No.” He said. I-No is left shocked over the zombie’s blunt answer, then her rage begins to settle in. “What do you mean no?” She demanded. A sinister glare appears on the zombie’s face. ‘Allow me to explain…” Before she could react, Raptor grabs I-no by the throat and lifts her up. I-No. gasps for air. “It seems your boss forget about one thing in his plan…''me''.” Raptor squeezes tightly on the witch’s neck “I don’t give a damn about your boss’s offerings to make me stronger since I’m going to be the one that rips his bloody little head off.” The zombie remarked. “ This world is going to be mine and you…you and all of this will be part of my own personal hell.” Raptor said sinisterly before throwing I-No against the wall. She then slumps onto the ground. I-No starts to giggle all of a sudden, leaving the demon zombie slightly confused. “I thought you would different Raptor, but you turned out like the rest..” I-No said while getting up. “No fun at all.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” Raptor asked. “I’ll be sure to have you meet your kind soon…” I-No puts on the guitar. “In hell.” She then places her hand over the strings and plays a note. A sudden huge explosion burst the dressing room door wide open, causing a quarter of the opera house to topple and wither. Leaving a quarter of the place destroyed-including Raptor’s dressing room- and left a huge gash on the left side. I-No is then seen standing on top of the pile of derbies, swinging her guitar in a circular motion before placing it beside her. “Hhhmmmmmm…too easy.” I-No said tilting her hat. “Thought these Darkstalkers ''would be a little fun.” She pouts. noise I-No hears a rumbling noise coming from behind. She turns around and spots a slab of concrete moving upwards. With one final push, Lord Raptor removes the slab of concrete off of him. “You got some spunk love, I’ll give you that.” The demon zombie said while brushing the derbies off of him. “So I’ll be sure to pluck the soul out of your rotten corpse nice and slow.” Raptor said while waggling his tongue. “Oooohhhhhhhhhhh.” The scantly clad witch squealed. “So you’re alive after all! Good…” An evil smirk appears on the witch’s ruby lips. I-No grabs hold of her guitar and puts it on in a flashy motion. “I was beginning to feel bored.” “I see.” Lord Raptor cracks his fingers. “Then please..” Raptor crosses his arm in an X- like motion; suddenly two large, boney spikes burst out of the zombie’s elbows. “Allow me to entertain you!” The demonic rock star flexes his muscles; revealing the prodding rib bones from his fleshless lower abdomen. “I see…” I-No licks her red-ruby lips. “I must warn you though.” she flexes her fingers before she places them on her guitar strings. “I’m a hard woman to ''please.” The undead rocker licks his lipless mouth in delight. “We’ll see about that love.” Lord Raptor raises his hand up in the air snaps his fingers. “LE MALTA!” “Hmm?” I-No felt her body shaking oddly. She looks down and sees the ground shaking violently below her. “What the…” All of a sudden Le Malta bursts out of the ground; his mouth unearthly widen as he tries to swallow the musical with along with the rubble. I-No quickly jumps out of the way at the last minute as the blob creature closes his mouth shut. “Tsk….annoying vermin.” She said, annoyed. The red witch lifts her foot all the way back. “DIE!” I-No slams her foot into the demon blobs side- the red heel boots pierce into the creature’s soft moldy flesh- catapulting him all the way to the other side of the opera house. “Shouldn’t have let your guard down love.” A voice said from behind. “Huh?” I-No turns around and sees the demon rocker with his elbow blades sticking out. “Perish!” Lord Raptor slashes the red witch with one of his elbow blades. I-No blocks the attack at the last minute by placing her guitar right in front of it; Raptor attacks gain with his other elbow blade, but is met with the same fate. The scantly clad witch pushes the demon rocker back and quickly counters by hitting Raptor in the chest with the headstock of her guitar. I-No quickly takes hold of the guitar by the neck and follows her pervious attack by slamming her guitar horizontally into the undead zombie’s skull, causing him to stagger to the side. I-No kicks Raptor in the side of the leg and arm before finishing it with a huge roundhouse kick to the face. Her knee high red-boot crash against the zombie rocker’s skull-like face, sending him flying into a wall. I-No places her delicate fingers along the strings. “Try this.” I-No plays a rough note, sending a huge burst of sonic energy at her fallen opponent; causing the wall to topple on impact, burying the rocker in the rubble. Lord Raptor pushes himself out of the rubble without little effort.. “ You got some spunk their love, I can tell you that…” The zombie rocker commented as wipes the dust off his fleshy corpse. I-No smiled, impressed on what her opponent can take without taking a little scratch.”Heh… I guess I was wrong this time. It seems you Darkstalkers are more than what I predicted before” she said. “Good…” I-No flips her guitar up in the air before grabbing it and pointing it at the undead corpse. “It gives me the chance to make you scream a little longer!” The Witch screamed in satisfaction. Raptor chuckled in response “Oh baby…” The rocker stares at the witch with his sudden glowing demon red eyes. He jumps up in the air leaving a dust cloud behind. “The shows is just getting started!” the spikes on Raptor’s belt suddenly grew into enormous size. The demonic rocker begins to spin his fleshy limps, causing his entire body to spin like a maniacal top. “Death Hurricane!” The demon top lands on the ground, causing a huge cloud of dust to form. “Die!!!!!” Raptor then spins himself at his scantly clad opponent. “We’ll see about that.” I-No said as she plays a note from her guitar. The ground begins to rumble, suddenly giant blade-like sonic waves burst out of the ground one by one. Raptor dodges the prodding blades left and right as the pop out of the ground like growing trees. The demonic rocker shits between them without effort, getting closer and closer to I-No. Lord Raptor sudden pops from the scantly- clad witch’s right, catching her off guard. “Damn!” I-no swings her guitar in self-defense, clashing against demonic top’s spinning belt spikes. The red witch tries to hold her ground, digging her feet into the rubble, but all in vain as Raptor pushes against her with little struggle. Suddenly, Raptor begins to spin a little faster, and with one push sends the scantly clad witch flying backward. The red witch stumbles onto the ground briefly before regaining her footing once more. “Damn…” I-No huffed. “He’s stronger than I expected.” A shadow soon begins to cover I-No overhead. “Huh?” I-No looks up and sees Lord Raptor high up in the air. The demon rocker does a front flip in the air. “Die!!!!!!!!!” He yells out, Raptor raises his leg high up before slamming it against I-No’s right shoulder. “Guh!” The scantly clad witch felt her bones suddenly crack on impact. Raptor wags his tongue around in excitement for what’s to come. All of a sudden Raptor’s leg explodes, revealing a chainsaw hidden underneath. The chainsaw begins to wind itself, cutting into the witch’s shoulder. “Gaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!” I-No screams as she felt her flesh being ripped apart, while the maniacal Lord Raptor laughs gleefully. “I’m gonna make you into my next show…” Raptor digs his chainsaw leg deeper into I-No’s shoulder. “ THE QUEEN OF CORPSE!” He yells. I-No opens his its mouth and spits a small green melody. The melody floats briefly before appearing in front of the zombie’s face. The melody suddenly begins to shine. “Huh?” Raptor says, as the melody grows brighter. With a flash, the melody suddenly explodes in front of Raptor’s skull-face, sending the demonic rocker flying back himself. I-No dash towards the stumbling opponent-flying past him in a matter of moments- the witch raises her foot back once more and kicks the stumbling rocker, sending him flying once more. I-No dashes in front of the stumbling Raptor and plays her guitar, sending a giant sound wave in the process. Raptor is caught within the radius of the blast, launching in him up in the air. I-No jumps up in the air and tries to attack seemingly defenseless, however it seems Lord Raptor had already predicted the oncoming attack. The demon rocker quickly turns around and tries to attack with his elbow blades, but I-No quickly disappears in front of the Raptor. “What!?” Raptor said in disbelief. Suddenly Lord Raptor felt his arms being pulled back by an unknown force. “Huh!?” a figure jumps on the rocker’s back, then wraps something tightly around his neck and pulls his head back. “Geh!” Raptor is suddenly forced to look up and spots I-No standing before his eyes, her hands controlling the guitar strings wrapped around Lord Raptors body. “How!?” Raptor said in disbelief. “Heh, pathetic fool…” I-No said while pulling on the strings, causing Raptors limbs and head to be pulled further back. “Did you honestly think you had the chance to defeat me!?” The scantly clad witch flicks a couple of fingers, causing the strings to grind into the undead rocker’s flesh. “Now die for me please…''slowly''.” She said sadistically as she prepares to lay the final blow. Raptor chuckles once more. “Oh baby you haven’t seen anything yet.” Electricity begins to spark around the demonic zombie’s corpse body. “What the…” I-No said as she sees her opponent’s body begin to flare up with lighting. “This one’s a shocker!” Currents of electricity travel along I-No’s guitar string, shocking her in the process. “Uwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!” The red witch screams in pain as she felt a sudden jolt enter her body, causing her to let go of the strings freeing her opponent. “Finally…” Lord Raptor spins around and grabs I-No’s face. “Graaaaaaaaaah!” The demonic rocker then throws her into the ground. The scantly clad witch crashes into the ground with a loud thud. Then without warning Lord Raptor suddenly crashes atop of I-No, his feet crashing hard against her stomach. The ground around them turns into a small crater. The red witch gasps in pain from as if getting hit by an overhaul eighteen-wheeler. Blood drips from her luscious ruby lips. As the dust begins to settle, Lord Raptor is left standing on top of the fallen I-No. “I must say you’re one tough bugger love.” Raptor said while cracking his neck a couple of times. “Can’t say you’ll last long for this ride.” The demonic rocker’s pale blue skin begins to ripple, until two boney spikes burst out. “Guess this is your last stop. So long…” Raptor raises his arm and prepares for the final blow. I-No begins to giggle. “Heh…you know I would’ve been frightened right about now, but it seems you forgot one thing.” I-No said confidently. “And what’s that?” Raptor responded. The red witch’s hat spat out yet another sweet melody, floating once again in front of the demonic rocker’s face. “Oh…right.” BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lord Raptor rocketed backward, stumbling a few times before crashing hard into the ground. The undead musician gets up off the ground and spits the dirt inside his mouth from the ground. I-No does the same also and wipes the dirt off her already tattered skirt and guitar. Raptor turns around and stares at his opponent with pure ferocity in his eyes. “A clever b--ch you are…” He commented, crackling his fingers. I-No grinned mockingly in response. Her demonic looking hat then spews out a swarm of melodies at the demonic zombie. “Ahhh damn.” Having nowhere else to turn, the demonic rocker dives into the swarm of exploding melodies. Dodging them at a quick pace as the light up to explode. Raptors’ focus on the exploding causes him to loose track of his opponent’s movement. I-No dives into the melody swarm and kicks the unsuspecting Lord Raptor in the face, causing him to knock into a couple of melodies. Lighting them all up in the process and causing a huge chain explosion to occur, a huge gust of black smoke appeared in the process. A figure then appears shooting out of the black cloud, revealing it to be the infamous Lord Raptor. I- No appears jumping out of the smoke- her clothes all tattered and torn- and tries to kick the falling demonic rocker, but the undead zombie blocks the attack mid way and counters by grabbing the red witch by the foot, then pulling her towards him. “Graaaaaaah!!!!!” Lord Raptor slams his fist into the scantly clad witch’s beautiful face, blood spews from her ruby lips. The undead rocker grabs I-No by the throat and violently throws the red witch into the ground. Instead of crashing violently into the ground, I-No lands on her feet safely and securely. Frustrated, Lord Raptor points his finger at the tattered witch, causing his six prodding rib bones to extend. The six boney spears launch themselves at the scantly clad witch I-No and try to impale her, but they all seemingly miss and hit the ground next to her instead. I-No looks up at the falling rocker and smiles in response of the failed attack. Angry, Lord Raptor pulls back his rib bones and dives kick into his opponent, But I-No dodges the attack at the last minute by side stepping to left. Raptor quickly recovers from the failed attempt and does a handstand; the demonic rocker’s legs transform into two running chainsaws. Raptor spread his chainsaw legs and spins himself around, acting like a body buzz saw. I-No jumps up in the air and dodges the oncoming buzz saw. The red witch then slams her foot on the demonic rocker’s crotch. “Sweeeeeeeet merciful Mother Mary in heaven!” The demonic rocker shrieked as he felt the pain hit his entire cold, dead body. The musician’s tongue wiggles in a snake-like way from the pain he experienced. “Hah!!!!” I-No plays her guitar producing a giant sound wave. Lord Raptor is hit by the oncoming attack, causing him to crash into the ground. A small crater is formed in the process. The red witch lands next to the undead rocker, whose body were covered with slash marks from the guitar string. “Hmph.” The scantly clad witch puts her feet under the undead opponent’s backside and launches him high up in the air. I-No then pulls a microphone stand from a mysterious black portal and holds it like a baseball bat. As Lord Raptor falls into the right place, I-No smiles delightfully and slams the stand into her unsuspecting opponent, launching him all the way the straight. A large black portal opens midway into Raptor’s path of pain. The undead musician looks up seeing the black portal in front of him and sighed. “This can’t be good.” He said solemnly, and then everything went black. … “Uuuuuuuuoooooooooooh.” Raptor wakes up all groggy and tries to move his body, but realizes he can’t. “What the!?” Regaining a little bit of focus Raptor finds his entire body tied up by some kind of invisible thread. The demon rocker looks around some more and finds him realizing…that he is not on Earth anymore. “Well I’ll be damn…” Lord Raptor finds himself held captive in some kind of giant stage inside a red color sky atmosphere; Raptor finds himself. Between two giant, menacing Thousands of black, faceless figures surround the stage screaming and cheering. Three black figures appear stage as a drummer, bass and guitarist. Smoke soon began to cover the stage area. A figure then rises from within the hidden smoke. The crowd goes crazy. As the smoke clears, the figure is soon revealed to be the lovely witch I-No. The red witch raises her hand high in the air, causing the faceless crowd to scream in excitement. I-No then points her finger at the captive Raptor. “Prepare Darkstalker….” She said. “For your final concerto!” “This can’t be good.” Raptor said. The faceless drummer taps his drumsticks three times and then…. The band begins to play. I-No soon starts to ravage her guitar, her fingers playing a sweet, violent melody. A Bright orange energy travels across the invisible threads, shocking the unsuspecting undead corpse violently. “Graaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!” He screamed out. I-No puts her lip over the microphone and begins to sing. So you think you can stop me and spit in my eyes!?! Suddenly the sound waves from the speakers start to bounce the undead zombie from side to side. So you think you can love me and leave me to dieeeeee!??? The waves ripple through the demon rocker’s skin, sending him flying at mach speed to the other side in a matter of seconds. Ohhhhhhhh baby, can’t do this to me, babbbbbby! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of hereeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! I-No and the band began to play faster causing the Raptor’s bouncing speed to increase. As the band begins to close, the invisible threads once more bind Lord Raptor. The band plays their final note, causing a huge flashing bright light to appear. I-No appears back at the crumbling opera house, still in her torn-up skirt. “This Darkstalker…” I-No began. “Is your Last Will and Testament.” The red witch then snapped her fingers together. Lord Raptor suddenly appears falling out of the sky and crashing into the ground behind her. I-No turns her head around, seeing the pile of rubble behind her and sneered. “Master was foolish to ever think you will join his cause.” The scantly clad witch then looks at the large gash on her left shoulder and touches it, causing her to flinch in pain. “Damn bastard…it’ll take while to heal.” She hissed. “And with the amount of energy I used. I say a year or so will pass before the scar is gone.” The red witch commented before proceeding to walk away. “You pathetic fool.” A familiar sinister voice called out. I-No suddenly stops in her the middle of her track and turns around, shocked. “Damn…not now!” she mutter to herself. “ For your pathetic insolence…” The voice continued, The pile of rubble begins to shake and rattle. “Prepare to face your worst nightmare.” A light soon burst out of the cracks in the rubble. “Prepare…. For the ULTIMATE UNDEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Suddenly something bursts out of the pile of rubble, revealing the still “lively” Lord Raptor, but he appeared completely different from what he was once before. The demonic rocker appeared golden instead of his usual pale form, his body appeared a lot bulkier than usual, his purple hair greatly extended, and sparks of electricity appear around him; the wounds Raptor suffered before then disappeared. “But…how? How can he get so much power?” I-No is left astounding over her opponent’s sudden rejuvenation. Lord Raptor takes a step forward, causing the red witch to take a step back. “Damn…I don’t have the energy to fight him again. This is not good.” She muttered. A glint of delight appear in the demon rocker’s eyes as he senses the fear dwelling inside his opponent’s eyes. “Time to finish this…” He said. Raptor raises his arm up in the air. “Le Malta!!!!!!!!!” Right boss! The demon blob suddenly appears behind the overly large zombie and transforms into a giant motorize chainsaw. Raptor grabs the chainsaw and points it at the scantly clad witch. “Yooour mine love.” The demon zombie said and then disappears in a flash. “What!?” I-No is left in disbelief at the great speed the bulky zombie was able perform. “Where did he go?” She said while looking all around. “Guuuuh.” I-No felt shivers coming down her spin as she senses a powerful presence behind her. I-No turns around and spots the overly large Lord Raptor behind her, chainsaw in hand. “Gyaahahahahahahaha!” Raptor raises his chainsaw servant up in the air and takes a swipe at I-No with it. The red witch tries to block the attack with her trusty guitar, but the living chainsaw cuts through the durable instrument with ease. The chainsaw then slashes into I-No’s chest, knocking her back down and leaving a small gash in the process. I-No groans in pain. “It seems you humans have forgotten…” Raptor said as slowly walks towards his fallen opponent. “Long before there was any technological light, darkness covered the blue skies and the night was ruled by a race made long before the birth of mankind.” The demon rocker grabs I-No by the throat and lifts her up. “Us.” “This…man.” I-No thought. “He is far more powerful than I expected.” “And now it seems that it’s time for me to lead my kind in taking over this god forsaken world.” Raptor pulls the wounded witch closer to her. “Starting with that master of yours.” He said sinisterly. I-No then smiles. “Heh. As if.” Suddenly the scantly clad witch kicks the undead rocker in chin. “Oof!” Raptor lets go of the witch in the process, who quickly lands on her feet. “You may have the power to defeat me, but you’re a fool to think that you have what it takes to defeat my master.” The red witch said confidently. A portal suddenly appears behind her. “You’ll pay for your insignificance. I swear it!” I-No jumps into the portal and disappears in a blink of an eye. “Feisty little bugger she is.” Lord Raptor commented as transforms back into his normal state. He then lets go of his living chainsaw, which suddenly transforms back into Le Malta in a matter moments. “That was great boss! You sure showed her!” The demon blob said. “I guess I did.” The undead rocker replied. “Boy if I had the chance to meet her again. I’ll-“ before Le Malta could finish his sentence, Lord Raptor bashes his fist straight into blobby demon’s forehead. comments you give me Le Malta, but there’s one thing I’ve been meaning to ask you…” The demon rocker said calmly. “W-what’s that boss?” Le Malta said shakily. Raptor leaned his face next to demon blob's left side. “WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU WHEN I WAS GETTING MY ASS KICKED 30 MINUTES AGO!!!!???” Winner: Lord Raptor Category:Blog posts